Interview With A Rurouni
by The-hall-of-bish
Summary: Interview With Kinshin Himura A Rurouni. At The Hall Of Bish with A chan, J Chan, and P Chan.
1. Chapter 1

_Interview With A Rurouni: Chapter 1_

* * *

**A-chan: Hello and welcome. This is our very first fan fiction.  
It is based on a manga that J-chan and myself have put together..**

**J-chan: We hope you enjoy, and come back for more.. The title is:  
"The Hall of Bish: Interview with a Rurouni Chapter One"**

**Kenshin: "By: A- chan & J- chan"**

**J-chan: Summary: The First of Many Interviews from: "The Hall Of Bish"  
With: J-Chan, A-chan, and Kenshin Himura Chapter One.**

**A-chan: "Ok, Here it goes. Our Disclaimer Is: We do not Own Kenshin,  
We just like to play with him.."**

**Kenshin: "Oro?"**

**J- chan: . !**

**

* * *

**

There is a large mansion at the top of Bish Hill, which is owned  
by A-chan and J-chan. The first floor of the mansion consists of  
a large hall, which is lined with portraits of the best Bishouen and  
Bishoujos, in the hall lies hidden two stair cases, which pull down  
from the ceiling; one huge formal dinning room, with a table that  
sits twenty-four people at one time; an extra large kitchen with all  
the latest utensils; a large sitting room separated into two sections,  
five couches, two chairs, and a long oriental rug; a large party room  
with a huge plasma screen TV that covers one wall, a large square rug,  
and two long couches. Once upstairs you will see another large hall,  
three master bedrooms, two large guest bedrooms, and two huge  
bathrooms. If you retreat to the back yard you will see a large pond  
with a small oval island in the center, a large fountain on the edge of  
the pond with many several water jets on each side, along with multi   
colored stepping stones surrounding the pond; four square rose gardens,  
four petite yet long violet gardens, and two large and long tulip gardens.  
Also within the back yard you will find a large secluded and covered bath  
house for both the males and females. On the opposite side of the back yard  
you will find a large guest house consisting of four queen-sized day beds,  
three large couches, a gigantic brick fireplace, and two wooden dressers   
by the door. Welcome to "The Hall of Bish's" first episode ever.

* * *

Wearing a floral kimono, J-chan smiled at every one. "Welcome Everyone!  
This week we get to interview Kenshin-sama! She gestured towards a pretty  
red-haired man with an x-shaped scar on his left cheek." Please state your  
name and function". She asked while smiling to encourage the polite samurai  
as he rose to introduced himself.

"Good afternoon everyone, my name is Kenshin Himura. I am a former wander,  
that I am. My present residence is at the Kamiya dojo with Karu-dono and   
Yahiko-dono. My Fighting style is the "Hiten Mitsurugi" and my weapon of  
choice is the "Reversed Blade Sword", that it is. I was once a botsi, but I have  
vowed never to kill again." The samurai smiled and jokingly added, "Although   
umbrellas are good weapons to, that they are!"

"Kenshin-dono, I made some tea would you care for some?" J-chan asked pointing  
to a tea set on the table, trying to stall for time until her friend A-chan, one of  
Kenshin's greatest fans, arrived.

"Yes, please." Kenshin replied.

"Will you excuse me for a moment Kenshin- dono? I am going to look for A- chan.  
You are her number one Bish after all! While I am gone, please make yourself at  
home." J-Chan suggested.

"Please don't worry about me J-dono! I will wait here and drink my tea, that I will,"  
Kenshin replied. And as he placed his lips on the rim of the cup a thought suddenly  
occurred to him. "What is a "Bish"?"

"Maybe she just got last minute jitters." J-Chan murmured to herself as she walked out   
of the room.

Meanwhile, a mysterious shadow lurked in the darkened hallway attached to the tea room.  
Unaware of any danger Kenshin continued to drink his tea. The hidden figure slowly crept   
from its hiding place, reaching for the light switch.

Kenshin suddenly looked up "Hmm? I sense danger! A sudden movement from the corner  
of the room caught his attention. But the fuchsia clad samurai was too late as the whole  
room was put into darkness. He sensed the attack but was unable to defend himself, "Ohhhh.!"

"Hehehehehehe!"

Meanwhile J-chan, having been unable to find A-chan returned to check on her guest.  
"I am back, Kenshin- dono. I couldn't find.." she paused looking at the darkened room.  
"Oh..., why is it so dark in here? It's so creepy" J- chan comments, while trying to  
adjust her eyes to the darkness.

J-chan grew increasingly worried as she heard the sound of something rustling and then  
a soft giggle piercing through the silent shadows.

"Where is that light switch?" J-chan asked feeling the wall for the light switch. "Ah!"  
she said triumphantly, as she quickly turned on the lights. "Kenshin- dono are you all   
right?" she asked scanning the disarrayed tea room. A motion caught her attention from  
the side of the table. "Hmmm!.

"Kenshin-dono! Kenshin- dono! I can't believe it! You're here at last! I am sssoooooooooo  
happy! (purrr) (Heart)" A-Chan, wearing a nice ladybug kimono, screamed, as she glomped   
Kenshin again..

Kenshin reacted to A-chan pinning him to the ground in his usual manner, with his usual  
swirly-eyed look and spluttering a stream of "Oros" .

"I was wondering why it as so dark." J-chan said as she shook her head at the scene, then  
walking toward the kitchen, to fetch some more tea. "Hiten Mitsurugi style versus  
Otaku Ninja Style.." she sighed, "...is not an even match"

* * *

The End, Turn in Next Time to See Some Action

* * *

((Second Chapter Coming soon))

* * *

**Kenshin: Smiles and say to himself "Well I am certainly glad that is done"  
Suddenly the hairs on his neck stand up and he senses danger. again. And is  
then promptly glomped and tied down for his disobedience**

**J-chan: Smiles "Not quite, see we have a several more chapters to go."**

**A-chan: "Next time we will put Kenshin to work" Tightens the last knot on  
Kenshin's bindings, while smiling and still sitting on him**

**Kenshin: "Oro..."**

**J-chan, A-chan, and Kenshin: "Please come back. To read Chapter two"**

**J-chan, A. Chan: Bow**

**Kenshin: Bows, but falls over because of the restraints**

**A-chan: Rushes to Kenshin, and helps him stand up again**

**J-Chan, A-Chan, and Kenshin: "Ja Ne- Minna-sama..!"**

**A-Chan: "By the way we have drawn a manga of this story, it can be found  
at the hall of Bish Join today .- "**

**

* * *

**

© Copyright 2006 The Hall Of Bish

((The Manga may be found at The Hall Of Bish))


	2. Chapter 2

_Interview With A Rurouni: Chapter 2_

* * *

**A-Chan: It is now time to begin Chapter two. Gomen..! I am sorry it took  
me so long to write it. I have had things to do, and people to see.. **

**J-Chan: Sure…!**

**A-Chan: .;; Really I have….. **

**J-Can: I know I am just teasing…**

**A-Chan: Ok.. ., Now on with the usual. This has been written by me, and  
the story belongs to me and J-Chan.**

**J-Chan: To Re-Cap what happened last time, I interviewed Kenshin and A-Chan  
attacked him with an Otaku Ninja attack. To understand better go read the  
first chapter. .**

**A-Chan: Now it is time for some fun.. So Let's go..**

**Kenshin: Wait you didn't ask me to do anything? **

**A-Chan: Well I have lots of things in mind Kenshin Dono… Here is my list..**

**Hands Kenshin a 3 foot scroll**

**Kenshin: Oro…..? 0.o;**

**J-Chan: Moving on… .;;**

**

* * *

**

Latter that day, after things settled down, A-Chan offered to give Kenshin a tour of  
"The Hall Of Bish Mansion". J-Chan followed to makes sure A-Chan didn't try anything  
else with Kenshin; the Otaku Ninja attack was bad enough for one day.

"Now that the tour is over Kenshin dono, what would you like to do?" A-Chan cheerfully   
asked the red headed Bishouen. "Could you show us some of the attacks you use in the  
anime?" She added before he had the chance to answer.

"Now, Now A-Chan, I am sure Kenshin has other things in mind. You should let him choose what he wants to do." J-Chan scolded..

"I don't mind, that I don't. I could use the exercise; that I can." Kenshin replied, with a blushto his two hosts. He usually doesn't do favors like this, but A-Chan's enthusiasm encouraged him. "Where shall I perform for you?" Kenshin added.

"I think the Dojo on the second floor in the back house would be best. Wouldn't you agree girls?" P-Chan suggested as she walked in. "I also would like to see you perform as you say it." She added excited.

"Yeah..! P-Chan you made it. I was wondering when you would come..." A-Chan said as   
she glomped her.

"I agree, the back house should do fine." J-Chan stated

As the four of them walked to the back house, J-Chan filled P-Chan in on what had happened so far that day. While A-Chan asked Kenshin a question. When they arrived at there destination, P-Chan offered to get chairs but J-Chan insisted the floor would be fine. J-Chan offered to get beverages and with a request from Kenshin, she gathered some water bottles. Once every one was settled Kenshin began.

_Click…..Click…. Click….. Click….. Click….. Click….. Click….. Click….. Click….. Click….. Click….._

J-Chan and P-Chan both watched, "Wow" they both muttered in awe.

_Click…..Click…. Click….. Click….. Click….. Click….. Click….. Click….. Click….. Click….. Click….._

This is bliss, A-chan thought as she took the photos of Kenshin. "I am beginning to love photography" she muttered.

_Click…..Click…. Click….. Click….. Click….. Click….. Click….. Click….. Click….. Click….. Click….._

When Kenshin stopped he was breathing heavily, and one sleeves ha fallen to his side.

"Whew.!

Thank you very much for allowing me to practice in your Dojo, A-Chan. This room makes my katas look very dramatic, that it does." Kenshin said in approval.

"Thank You Kenshin Dono..! The pictures we take of you training will bring lots of people to 'Hommo-ikkou'!" A-chan replied in glee.. "How about we take some pictures with both your sleeves down now?"A-Chan asked with a blush..

* * *

The End Chpater 2

* * *

**A-Chan: See I was a good girl.! .**

**J-Chan: Yes, you were..**

**A-Chan: Well I guess that concludes Chapter two. Hopefully you will not have to wait as long for chapter three. I do promise that Chapter three will be longer and have a bit more to the story. Al it will be the last chapter for this series.**

**Kenshin: Oro…?**

**A-Chan: Don't worry Kenshin Dono this will not be the last time we hear from you, that it won't.**

**J-Chan: Tough Chapter Three will end this segment; It is true we will have more Kenshin stuff in the future. A-Chan is working on some fictions as we speak.**

**A-Chan: Well I must go to bed now. Have a good day and explore our place..!   
Come on Kenshin lets go.. .**

**  
Kenshin: Oro… 0.o?**

**

* * *

**

© Copyright 2003-2006 The Hall Of Bish

**_((For a Link to the above mentioned group, please leave an e-mail address  
in the review section, or do a yahoo group search for the tile))_**


End file.
